Three At a Table
by Just hand me a pen
Summary: Castle, Beckett, and Jim are having dinner. Awkward talks of handcuffs, arrests, and police horses are followed by an intense staring match by Caskett. Pretty funny, if I do say so myself. Caskett announcement to Jim. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Just thought of this, not quite sure how. It's short, but it's just a quick laugh.  
>Please review! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Jeez, Castle! Why'd you do that?" Beckett teases him, only vaguely aware that her father is sitting in the other side of the table, completely excluded from the line of conversation.<p>

"Well if I'd known that you were going to get _that_ pissed, maybe I wouldn't have taken your food." Castle knows that the argument isn't serious, but he's playing along.

"Maybe I should ban you from the 12th for a few days. Would that be adequate punishment?"

Castle play gasps. "You wouldn't!"

"Unless you really want to find out, eat your own damn food." And with that, Beckett turns back to her own plate.

Jim speaks up. "Rick, you might want to behave. Katie here can be pretty harsh sometimes. So Katie, how many times have you had to use your handcuffs with Rick here?"

Beckett chokes on her food, turning a deep red. The blush is caused by both embarrassment and the lack of air.

Jim realizes how it sounded, and tries to correct the situation. "I meant… for punishment."

Jim blushes too, in shock at how the situation suddenly turned so awkward. "That's not any better. All I meant was… never mind.

Beckett looks over at Castle, who'd been sitting there the whole time with a smug look on his face.

"I- I know what you meant, dad." Beckett clears her throat, a quick reset. "Actually, I have arrested Rick here for murder _twice_, and also for obstruction."

Jim turns to Castle. "Really?"

Castle smiles, and then adds, "I was innocent for… some of those." Yeah, it had sounded a lot better in his head.

Beckett hesitates, wondering if she should go there. What the hell, it'll be funny. "Of course, there was that other time, but that was before we met."

Castle steels, but Jim leans forward. "Oh, I've gotta hear this."

Beckett smiles, glad that she's getting yet another chance to tease Castle. "Rick, here, was arrested once for stealing a police horse. Oh, I'm sorry, _borrowing_."

Jim turns to Castle. "Really?"

Castle just shrugs, as if saying 'what can I say? What's done is done.'

Except that Beckett isn't finished. She turns to Castle, a smirk on her face. "He was also _naked_ at the time."

Castle finds himself compelled to make some witty comeback, and starts to say something along the lines of "Speaking of naked…", but thinks the better of it (infront of Kate's father) and stops himself short.

Beckett looks Castle right in the eyes, and the two's gazes stay glued together for what seems like minutes, but in reality is actually only about thirty seconds. Long enough for Jim to notice, though. He's leaned back in his chair, watching the duo with a knowing look in his eye. He wants to turn away, leave the pair some privacy, but at the same time, the dinner table? Really?

After what seems like an eternity of awkward silence from Jim, and teasing silence from Castle and Beckett, the two partners suddenly burst out laughing.

Leaving the conversation to rest, the three continue with their dinner.

About an hour later, Jim gets up from one of the barstools that they've migrated to, and announces he's going home.

"No, just wait." Beckett stands, and walks over to Castle's chair. She takes his hand. "Dad, Rick and I are dating." The moment she says the words, Beckett feels like a giant weight has been lifted from her.

Jim smiles. "I know," he says.

Looks of confusion are quickly replaced with flashes of horror.

To say that Beckett freaks out is an understatement. Being a cop, her mind immediately goes to the worst-case scenario. "The paper," she half-yells. "Have you seen the paper today? Is it that? Is there some kind of article-?"

Jim interrupts her. "It's fine, it's not the paper." Seeing that the two partners are still unclear as to how he knows, he adds, "You two weren't exactly discreet at dinner.

Beckett blushes, and Castle laughs, as are their typical reactions.

Jim leans forward, taking his daughter in his arms. "I'm happy for you, Katie," he whispers. Pulling back, he adds, "Your mom would be going insane right now."

Castle holds out his hand, taking Jim's and shaking it. "You be good to her, Rick. I may not have a shotgun, but Katie _does_ have a firearm."

Castle smiles. "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything else."

Opening the door, Jim gives them one last comment of 'congratulations' before leaving.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kate demands as soon as the door closes. " 'Speaking of naked'?"

"I'm sure that's all you've been thinking about since then," Castle replies suggestively.

"Oh, you…" Beckett trails off, poking him in the chest.

Neither one is sure of who initiated it, but just as suddenly as Beckett had poked Castle in the chest, the two are pushed up against the door, engaged in a passionate kiss. Kate reaches up and winds her arms around Castle's neck, and Castle's hands rested on her hips, although they were quickly… wandering.

It may have been seconds, it may have been minutes, even hours. Neither one knew how long they'd been there.

Time wasn't their main priority.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Did you like it? Let me know what you thought and...**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
